Luna's First Love
by TormentedRaven2000
Summary: It's based around the episode For Bros Rock and is about my Loud House OC falling in love with Luna my favorite sister out of the family.
1. chapter 1

_OK so I'm a big fan of the show and I have always wanted to actually write my own version of this show if I were to play a character. Luna is my favorite Loud sister of the family but I feel like we don't see enough of her so here is her story just not in her point of view. I created my OC for this show and it's about him but mainly the louds._ (Obviously I don't own the show)

 **Chapter One** **: At Firs** t **sight**

Waiting in line is one of the hardest things people do for such outrageous events. Dressing up like dorks and standing in in a ten thousand mile line just to meet an actor. Or waiting in line for the DMV is hell in its finest form, complete with complaining, bumping into one another, and that one dude standing right behind you breathing hard on your neck, then concentration starts dripping down your back.

"yeah what a great way to spend your Saturday" Marcus thought to himself.

SMOOCH had recently just started selling tickets at the Royal Woods Mall and almost everybody in town was there. Marcus couldn't help but feel out of place. Being a musician himself he should have been yelling his guts out, jumping up and down screaming their name. Yeah no he was a professional and wouldn't dare stoop to that level.

He let's out a big sigh, "What the Hell am I even doing here, I don't even like SMOOCH." It's true SMOOCH may have been awarded the best band of 2016 along with several other awards but it was no where near on his list of enjoyment. Marcus had been "invited" by James, his friend/lead singer of their band "Silent Ritual".

Invited was too kind of a word for this matter, let's go with more along the lines of no choice. James had made a bet to which the loser has to do whatever the winner wanted, if Marcus hadn't lost he would have been having James clean his Yamaha Majesty 400.

He began to take out his pack of cigarettes, opened the top and pulled one out. He reached for his lighter and flicked it on about to light his boredom saver. He glanced up at the no smoking sign hanging from the stairwell rail. "Damn it" he muttered before putting out his light and tucking away his cigarette behind his ear.

His watched beeped, he stare at it and growled "Its only 4:30 and they still haven't sold tickets. Where is James? He should be here by now, it's bad enough I have to hold his spot but why does it have to be for one of the worst bands of all time!!"

He looked around at all the people standing in the line. Most of the fans were overweight men with big bushy beards and ponytails that had thinning hair at the top. If you weren't looking like that then you must have been the most clichéd looking rock star fan with the spiked mowhawk along with the nose ring and earrings

"Hey Marcus!" A loud semi high pitched voice mixed with a gruff deepness yelled over the crowd.

Marcus peeked over the clichéd rocker behind him and saw a young man running towards him holding a fanny pack to keep it from falling off.

"Finally" Marcus huffed, as the young man came forward huffing and puffing out of breath.

"Thanks Marc, I'm sorry I didn't come sooner...*coughs* t..there was traffic."

"Whatever Jim let's get this over with so I can go home " Marcus replied annoyed. The two teen stood in line for a matter of 30 minutes waiting for it to

Just as the line began to move Marcus heard yelling closer to the back of the line. He saw two kids, possibly 11 years old running up to this brownhaired girl. She was yelling something out to them.

"Yo bro!, I saved you a spot in line!" She then stuck up her hands with and form the devil horns.

"Who is that?" James replied scrunching up his face in disgust.

"I don't know" replied Marcus "but she has spirit".

The two teens got their tickets and headed towards the opening of the door. James quickly pulled a SMOOCH t-shirt out of his fanny pack.

"Hey Marc imma go change."

Marcus stared at his black and red shirt. "Really Jim? A SMOOCH shirt? He scoffed and laughed.

Jim turned back around annoyed "Well at least I have spirit, are you really going to poke fun at what I'm gonna wear when your threads are crap."

Marcus stared down at his outfit. He was wearing a Silent Ritual shirt with dark blue jean's and army boots completed with a long black hoodie unzipped that came down to his kneecaps. "Dude go change and I will save us seats."

Rolling his eyes James walked off into the men's room to change. A couple minutes pass and the boys go inside and find their places to sit.

The first song Marcus thought was decent but very slow. The way the lead singer sand into the microphone looked as if he were trying to eat an ice cream cone. He than stuck out his tongue jeering his head back and forth spraying a bunch of saliva.

Thinking to himself "Do we actually do shit like that?"

Marcus turned his head in annoyance. He glanced at James who seemed to be having a better time. James started to bob his head to the music and imitate everyone in the stadium.

The lead singer than announced the second song and they began to play. Out of no where these three people show up on stage.

It was the brown haired girl and the two boys that were with her fromother earlier. Whoever this chick was she seemed to be having a good time. She was so...beautiful. Marcus had seen several cute girls in his life but none of them seemed to compare to this girl.

He kept on staring and staring at this girl. Nothing could pull him out of this trance. Whatever spell she had shot over the crowd he was hooked.

All Marcus had left to say was "Damn"

 ** _This concludes chapter one and I hoped you all enjoyed it. Sorry if it wasn't mainly focused on your favorite Loud family member but hopefully they can appear on the chapter But for now see you in time._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_OK this is Part 2 to the Luna''s First Love I hope you guys will enjoy. Also I still nor will I ever own the rights to The Loud House they belong to Chris and Nickloedon (Pretty sure I mispelled that)_**

 **Chapter Two** : **That's Not a knife**

Luna smiled as she and Lincoln and Clyde were standing on the stage along with the SMOOCH band members singing along. Lincoln walked up to her and said

"Thanks, for making my first concert unforgettable Luna!"

Luna stifled a big grin. The two began to finish the song enjoying their time. After a couple more songs the band thanked the audience for coming. Luna, Lincoln, and Clyde all made their way off the stage and into the massive tidal wave of a crowd.

The audience members stumbled to the exits constantly bumping into one another. Luna practically had to drag the boys out so they wouldn't get separated. She then reached down into her skirt pocket and fished around for her phone.

The moment she pulled the sucker out someone bumped into her, knocking her phone to the floor.

"Hey!" She yelled. Soon the crowd was too much for the three kids. The rocker frantically searched for her sibling and his friend along with her phone. She was knocked and shoved by people passing by totally ignoring the helpless teen.

It seemed like this was gonna be it. The whole world flashed before her eyes. She felt a hand grab her wrist firmly and it yanked her back out of the darkness of the crowds feet onto the stage.

She opened her eyes. The bright stage lights blinding her. She put out a hand to cover the brightness that threatens to ruin her perfect eyesight.

"You ok?" A voice spoke out. The young girl squinted. What she saw was simply amazing. Standing in front of her was a extremely hot guy.

Her cheeks burned bright red. She opened her mouth to say something but alas was to shocked to speak.

"Um...hello..Dude you alright there?" The voice spoke again. This was enough to break Luna out of her Trance.

"Oh...y..yeah I'm good thanks for asking..."

She blushed. He held out his hand to help her up. She took it, sparks shot through her arm and soon her entire body. Her knees felt like jelly, she was trembling.

The young man standing infront of her was wearing a longish black hoodie unzipped that came to his knees, black army boots, and a t-shirt with a band name on it. He had shiny greyish eyes that sparked.

"Um...I didn't catch your name..."

"Marcus" He replied with a smile. God his tteh are sooo white. No focus Luna she shamed herself.

"I need to find my brother and his friend they seemed to have been seperated while in the crowd." She said finally her senses caught on what needed to be done."

The two teens looked out onto the crowd like hawks. Their eyes searching the darken area, scanning over the millions of people. Luna squinted and saw what she thought might have been a tuff of white hair.

"There!" she screamed and pointed. "Thats my brother!" Luna ran from the stage, swan diving into the crowd. "Hey wait!" Yelled Marcus. She was consumed by people like a massive wave splashing over her. She didn't come up.

Marcus's eyes widen with fear. He swallowed hard in his throat and backed up ready to jump in himself only to look out and see her pop up with her kid brother. She then dived back in only to jump back out with a little kid with glasses.

"Man...that is one incredible chick." Marcus chuckled under his breath. Luna had both boys in a headlock, almost like a lifeguard swimming to shore with a drowning civilian. She threw the boys onto the stage and was helped up by Marcus.

Pulling her up onto the stage, they locked eyes. Time slowed down, everything happening around them didn't affect them one bit. Nothing could ruin this moment.

His shiny grey eyes staring back into her own, was almost too much to bear. She hadn't ever felt this way before...That tingle in her stomach, Burning sensation in her cheeks, the trembling of her knees...Was she in love?

No she couldn't be. I mean could you believe it? Me in love she thought. They continued to stare in each others eyes, leaning closer and closer noses almost touching.

Clyde and Lincoln stare at the two teens , they begin to start snickering. Luna and Marcus take notice and slowly drift apart each face burning red.

"So um...you little dudes didn't happen to come across my phone at any moment right?" Lincoln shook his head, "Sorry sis I didn't see it anywhere." Clyde held up his hand.

"I did." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a dark purple shiny rectangle. He threw it over to Luna. Catching with ease she opened it up to call. The top half of the phone fell off due to being stepped on, kicked, and god knows what else.

"Ain't this just great" She grumbled before tossing her phone on the ground. Marcus calmly walked up to her. "I can take you three home if you want."

"Now that woild be great...but uh...who are you exactly?" Lincoln asked. Marcus smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Marcus Roday. And You two boys are?"

"I'm Clyde McBride and this is Lincoln Loud." Clyde happily says while shaking his hand up and down really fast, jerking Marcus's arm up and down.

"Quite a grip you got there kid." Clyde grinned at this. Being a nerdy kid it was quite the compliment to give.

"Alright then lets roll little dudes."

With that notion Clyde jumps up and shouts "Autobots ROLL OUT!!!" Smacking his forehead and walking along with Luna and Marcus Lincoln mutters "Oh my God..."

The four kids make their way down the parking garage and are stopped by

a man who looked like a hybrid of a baby werewolf and a gorilla . He had on a black beanie, looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks, smelled like if dogshit and vomit had a baby. "Hey you kids got a light?"

Marcus stepped forward. "Yeah sure here you go man." He whips out a lighter and goes to light the mans cigarette. The man leans forward and let the fire burn the tip.

He then put the cigarette in his mouth inhaling the toxic chemicals. Letting out a huge puff of smoke he sighed and looked directly at Lincoln. "Nice SMOOCH watch you got there kiddo. How much you want for it?"

Lincoln gulped nervously. "Um..s..sorry sir but its not for sale...and we really must be going." The four then try to walk past the man only to be blocked once again by his massive presence.

"Hey come on kid I was just making a little deal, no harm."

Luna this time stepped forward, fists clenched, eyes blazing with fury. "Hey dude we already told you its not for sale, so please piss off!"

This made the man mad, as he stepped forward in a mencing way. "Look you little slut I wasn't talking you!" That was enough to set Marcus off.

He ran in between the two of them and shoved the man backwards. "I would advise you to take that back dick."

"Or what punk?"

"Never go in against a Sicilian when death is on the line!" Clyde shouted from behind Marcus. Giving him the most complexed look Marcus turned toward Clyde.

"Oh I know that one! The Princess Bride!" The man shouted. The four kids turn to the man with their mouths open. Shaking his head from the confusion Marcus reaches into his pocket pulling put a switchblade.

"Ok you prick I'm gonna ask you this one more time. Take back what you said before you end up looking like a kabob." Clyde jumped beside Marcus.

"Yeah, stay back guys while I take down this freak with my mad skills!!"

The man chuckled "Thats not a knife" before pulling out a hunting knife. "Thats a knife."

Clyde yelped and ran behind Marcus before yelling out from behind "Crocodile Dundy!! BOOM!!" He reached out to the man with a fist.

"Clyde!" Lincoln scolded. Marcus looked down at the boy with concern. "Whose side are you on kid?" The man stepped forward holding out his knife.

"Ok kid you put down that toothpick and maybe I won't kill you."

"Please do what he says Marcus!" Luna cried out from behind. Marcus glared at the man and slowly put down his knife, kicking it over to where the man stood.

"Thats it nice and easy punk. Now-" Pointing to Lincoln. "Hand over the watch." Right when he did that Marcus spun around kicking the knife out of the man hands. Clyde, Lincoln, and Luna stare in shock with their jaws hanging open.

The man stumbles back, eyes wide with fear. Marcus then rushes him, socking him in the gut, knocking the wind of the guy. The man lurches forwarforward grasping his belly coughing. He looks up only to be uppercutted to the ground.

"Told you to take it back, Hate repeating myself." Walking over to where his knife laid he calmly picked it up and strolled back to the trio smiling.

"So still up for that ride?"

The ride back was peaceful but not so much quiet, with the two boys reenacting the scene they just saw before hand constantly yelling out Bam! And Pow!.

Marcus simply smiled at this. Luna turned towards him. "So um...how did you know how to do that?"

"I took Kickboxing for about 7 years. It has been a while though, still really rusty. IIs this your place?"

"Yeah thanks again." She said.

"No problem." He replied. Walking them to the front of the house he stopped and waited as she rang the doorbell.

"Whats that shirt you are wearing Marcus?" Lincoln asked pointing to the ST logo on his shirt.

"Oh thats stands for Silent Ritual, thats just the name of the band I'm in."

"You play in a band?!" Luna perked up at this.

"Yeah I'm the lead guitarist and back up singer. We are having a performance Tomorrow night, you should come."

"Sure" Luna turned to the boys. "Should we bring the rest of the family?"

"Sure go ahead bring anyone you want, it doesn't cost anything." Marcus smiled. The door opened and Clyde along with Lincoln said their goodbyes and rushed in. Luna stayed behind.

"So tomorrow night right?"

"Yeah it was nice meeting you...I didn't get your name."

A voice rang from opened door. "LUNA! Come inside right now! You had us worry sick!!" Turning red from embarrassment Luna sighed. "That would be my dad...I got to go. It was nice meeting you."

And like that she was back inside the house. Marcus walked silently back to the car. He opened the door but before getting in he stared back at the house where some muffled yelling could be heard. "Luna Loud huh?"

 ** _Thank you my Ravens so much for reading chapter 2 I'm so sorry this took really long to come out with. I was preoccupied with my other FanFic Lincoln's Addiction which seemed to be hitting it off really well I recommend checking that out. Chapter 3 should be out whenever I can get it done. Until next time. (Btw leave a comment of what you think so far)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Welcome back my Ravens. There isn't much to say but hope yall enjoy chapter 3 of Luna's First Love XD (btw i have been practicing drawing so I might make an account to post the artwork). My instagram account is nerdiest_guyalive. Feel free to leave add any comments down below and thank you for the support_**.

 ** _Chapter 3: Live a little_**

"Where were you young lady!! You had your mother and I worried sick!!" Lynn sr. yelled. The veins stuck out from his neck like cords from a wire pushing out for freedom. "I told you to call for us to come pick you up!"

"I'm sorry Dad but my phone got broken...and we were almost mugged but this guy came and helped us. Even gave us a ride home."

Lynns stern look soften a bit. He sighs and puts his hand up to his face, squeezing the middle incline that connects the nose between the eyes. "I'm sorry for yelling..Its just you three had us worried. We didn't know how long you were gonna be gone, or when to pick you up. For all we know you could have been kidnapped or killed or worse."

"But Dad, you don't understand. When we were at the concert the crowd got so overwhelming that it split us apart. When i tried to get my phone out to call you It was knocked out of my hand and kicked and stomped on by the audience members."

"Yeah Dad, Clyde and I got separated from Luna and she helped us back onto the stage where we met this cool guy who drove us home." Lincoln and Clyde beamed at this. "Hey remember when he kicked the knife out of that guys hand?!"

"YEAH! He was all like Hi-yah!!! and the guy was all like Ahhhhh my hand!!" The boys continued to act out the scene. Lynn and Rita's eyes widen in shock. "BOYS! What do you mean a knife??!!"

They stopped dead in their tracks. The rest of the girls look toward the three. "What do you mean by a knife Clyde?" Lynn repeated.

"Well...we were walking out and this dude tried to mug us but the guy we/Luna were talking about saved us."

"Hhmmm. Does this mysterious hero have a name?" Rita chimed in. "Yeah his name is Marcus. He and Luna were making goo go eyes the whole ride back." The boys chuckled. Luna lighty swatted at them, red burning in her cheeks.

"Shut up!"

"Oooooooooooh" The girls perked up. "What does he look like?" Leni asked, nudging Luna with her elbow raising her eyebrows up and down several times. "Is he hot?" Luna's cheeks turned an even darker shade of red. A small smile starts to form around her mouth. Raising her arms up in defeat she decides to let on.

"He's tall, wears a longish black hoodie, dark blue jeans, and steel toed army boots." The look in her eyes explained it all. Luna Loud was definitely in love.

"He invited us to his band concert thingy. I think it might be for charity and it doesn't cost a thing." She chimed in. The girls and two boys all murmured amongst themselves. Lynn looked uneasy, the thought that his daughter, son and his sons friend were almost mugged didn't sit well in his stomach. He face felt hot, his hands were moist and clammy.

"Girls I don't think its in your best interest if you were to go tomorrow." This was followed by a wave upon wave of groans, and pleas. Holding up his arms and frantically shaking them like he was swatting a mosquito. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!!" Wiping his forehead and sighing rather loudly (no pun intended)"Fine you may all go BUT on two conditions. One If anything goes wrong or if one of you gets an uneasy feeling I don't care what the situation is you pick up and call us right away. Two you will all be doing the buddy system. Are we clear?"

All of the kids in the room muttered "yes sir." "Ok then." Sastified with the response Lynn sr. decided it was time for bed. For the girls have a big day ahead of them.

 ** _The Next day_**

Sitting in the van with the family is no easy task. Now sitting with 10 other kids plus two adults and three other kids is just plain evil. If you honestly thought waiting in line with a bunch of people was torture enough try being turned into a human sandwich.

The kids were squished , faces mushed together, every kid unable to move a muscle without accidentally elbowing or crushing the other person next to them. But nothing, not even a human sandwich could bring down Luna's mood.

If The butterflies in her stomach wasn't enough of a pain in the ass why did her sisters have to constantly braid her with annoying questions about Marcus. Finally they made it to the mall once again. Opening the doors to the metallic meat grinder the kids were all let out onto the dark pavement gasping, and wheezing for air.

"Thank heavens!!" Cried out Lisa. "I couldn't stay another minute in that gigantic metal shoebox on wheels!" The rest of the girls chuckled. Sticking his head out from the window Lynn Sr. yelled out toward the girls. "Have fun and remember what I said! Be careful girls!" Smiling and waving back the girls turned to the entrance and walked in.

Pushing through the double doors the girls sat down in the auditorium chairs. The four boys made their way onto the stage led by a tall man with a redish orange beard. He was a pretty large man, not as in fat more as wide as a wall. The bearded man stepped up to the microphone and spoke out into the crowd.

His voice struck out bouncing off the walls. "Welcome everybody, we appreciate the support you have shown us for these past 3 years. I can tell you my boys and I have been working very hard. Their blood, sweat, and my tears were put into this effort to have their voices heard."

The crowd laughed at the joke. "Who is that?" Luan asked Lori. "That's Samuel Atherson. He is that famous guy who is on the billboards. He runs the company that funds for beginning bands and musicians, such as Mike Swagger."

"I must thank you once again for showing up and supporting us. And now without further adieu Ladies and Gentlemen I give you SILENT RITUAL!!" The crowd began screaming their lungs out on full blast, bursting every eardrum in the auditorium.

James took the microphone and began singing "I see no, hear no evil! Black writing on the wall! Unleashed a million faces and one by one they fall!" Leni's eyes widen, her jaw dropped down in a cartoonish fashion. "Is that him?" she asked excitedly nudging Luna's arm.

Rubbing her now sore arm and glancing towards Leni with annoyance Luna replied "No Leni that's one of his band members." Looking more carefully at the boys on stage she locked her eyes on one specific boy. He was playing the guitar with fiery fingertips and scraping the pick up and down the strings.

"There he is." She smiled pointing at him. Lori perked up at this. Glancing at him and back at Luna she smiled. "Hey Luna I know him! He goes to our school, he is in Bobby and my 5th period with Ms. Pikley!" Luna smile grew even bigger, not only did he play in a band but he also went to their school.

Once the songs were over Samuel came on stage and once again thanked everyone for coming. The boys made their way off stage and into the crowd shaking hands and taking pictures. Marcus made his way through the crowd and spotted Luna. "You came." He said.

She replied with a sly smile "You make it seem like we weren't coming at all."

"Well Silent Ritual is a decent band but no where near as "Amazing" as SMOOCH."

A voice appeared from behind them. "And this coming from a guy who happens to despise everything to do with that...what was it you called it again??? Oh yeah one of the worst bands of all time!!"

Rolling his eyes Marcus formed a small smile. "This is my band member/ lead singer of Silent Ritual."

"You forgot best friend since 6th grade." James smiled. He held out his hand to Luna who then shook it. "James Telford is my name, and lead singing is my game." James turned his head and it was his turn for his eyes to widen and his jaw to drop in a cartoonish fashion. He laid his eyes upon the most beautiful creature in sight. Leni.

"Who might that exotic being be?" He asked. Luna and Marcus shared a smile."That would be my older sister Leni." She said. "Excuse me." He replied before trotting off to where she was standing.

Facing Luna Marcus turned to her and said "Why don't we have some fun."

"Fun? What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"I mean lets go someplace quieter, someplace were we can I don't know about you but I hate crowded areas." She slowly nodded her head in agreement. "There we go." The two head out of the auditorium doors and into the closed mall area.

Slowly walking around a sly smile formed onto Luna's face. "Race you to the tree!" She called out before lightly shoving him aside and rushing forward. "OH YOUR ON!!" He shouted and started taking off after her. The two were sprinting and giggling like madmen. They slowly came to stop with Marcus finally passing her and making it to tree first.

Both kids were out of breath, gasping for air. Marcus leaned on the tree while Luna sat down on the fake grass area. "How are you so fast in those boots?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing Ms.Loud." He replied. She chuckled a mix between a cough and laugh.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU TWO KIDS DOING OVER THERE?!"

"Oh crap coffee and donuts!!" Luna muttered. Marcus shot her a confused look before shaking his head. He pulled her to her feet. "Come on follow me, we can lose him!" Dragging her away from the tree. "I know this mall like the back of my hand!"

The potbelly security guard soon raced after them, his veins stuck out from his neck, his nostrils flaring open and close like a bull. They turned a right corner, then a left. "Where are you headed?" Luna screeched.

"To the unfinished section!" He yelled quickly. They ran faster, jumping over steps to avoid tripping. The security guard started to pick up speed, from a light trot to breaking out into a sprint. "Jokes on you punks! I was quarterback back in my college years!!" The pudgy cop taunted.

"Damn this guy's fast!" Marcus muttered under his breath. They finally turned to the right corner facing the unfinished section. It had a ladder leading to a long stretched out wooden plank for the first level followed by several other levels above.

"Quick through here!" Marcus whispered sharply. He and Luna quietly but quickly trotted over to the ladder and climbed the ladder. Reaching the third level Marcus pulled up Luna and they stood in silence catching their breaths. "How are we gonna lose him?" Luna asked.

Looking around Marcus saw a couple of buckets of paint sitting. "I think I know how." He said with an evil grin.

The cop ran around the corner slowly stopping and bending down forwards, grasping his knees. "I'm...I'm...I'm g..gonna get you punks...You hear me?! I'm an effing SUPERSTAR!!"

"Hey Asshole!!! Up here!!" Looking above where he was standing the cop's eyes bulged out of their sockets and a big bellowing scream bursts from his gut. Just as he opened his mouth a huge waterfall of paint splashed down on top of him.

With the distraction The two teens make their escape climbing up the levels onto the roof laughing. "Did you see his face when we poured the paint on him?!" Marcus cried out while grasping his stomach.

"Yeah! What about when he said I'M AN EFFING SUPERSTAR?!!" They continued laughing until they couldn't any longer. Collecting himself Marcus sat down, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and taking one out. Luna looks at him with concern.

"You want one?" He asked. "Um..no thanks I...I can't stand the smell of smoke."

"Oh.." He replied. Putting it back into the pack and setting it aside he stood up and stretched. "Why do you smoke?" She asked.

"It makes life easier to deal with, After all I been through this is really the only thing that keeps me going. Well this and music."

"No one in your life?, Family, friends?"

"Family isn't a topic I like talking about. Besides I've been living by myself for the past 5 years just fine."

Scooting closer to him, she sat down wanting to hear the rest. "You havn't had any role models or family figures in your life?"

"I guess the two closest things I got as family are Jim and Samuel."

"Samuel?"

"Samuel is the bearded man who came on stage before the we played. He runs the funding for our band. He looked after me for 5 years and so on. He is the closet thing I've got to a father." He basically took care of me after-" He stopped midway. Looking down and frowning, his fist tighten. "I rather not talk about it...if thats cool with you."

She nods her head in response. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pryed dude." She lighty touched his hand which caused him to flinch and yank his hand away. Feeling as she did someyhing wrong Luna turned her head. The red hot feeling returned to their faces.

Turning back around Marcus smismiled and said. "You know for SMOOCH fan you aint half bad." Smiling back she replied "Yeah...your band wasn't that bad at all." The same feeling as before locked them in. They leaned closer and closer until thier lips touched. They pulled back slowly, looking onto each others eyes they smiled. Putting his arm around her shoulder the two teen sat quietly lolooking out at the pale moonlight over the dark city.

 ** _Well that concludes chapter 3 I hope yall enjoyed sorry for taking so long to deliver. Btw the last name Telford belongs to my gf and she is the one who came up with the name Silent Ritual. Thanks for tuning in my Ravens and until next time_** ** _XD_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello my Ravens and welcome back to Luna's First Love, it has been a while since I last updated so here yall go I'm currently on vacation at the Grand Canyon and the first day I got there a really close friend of mine may have committed suicide. So just to say I'm sorry if the stories arent coming fast enough but I need to get my head straight. rights are owned by Chris Savino. Btw sorry if the name for the school sounds extremely stupid, I haven't thought of a good name for it just yet._**

 ** _Chapter 4: Meeting The Louds_**

It was Lunchtime. The outside doors opened wide as kids and teens alike all rushed out to the grassy plains and trackfield of the school. Luna sat on the bleachers along with Leni, Luan and Lori eating thier lunches. The cool wind swept passed them as the hot sun glowed down onto the bleachers giving it that shiny glare.

Leni took one last bite of her sandwich and drank the last of her strawberry smoothie. Burping softy and cover her mouth Leni giggled a little and got up to dispose of her lunch. Farther away in the field she could see a white haired boy jumping up and down. There were these three kids holding up what seemed to be a comic book, and they were laughing their asses off. The boy was shouting something along the lines of "HEY COME ON GIVE IT BACK!!"

The three jocks were surrounded by the cheerleading squad yelling stuff to the boys. "Hey cut the kid some slack guys!" "Yeah! Go pick on somebody your own size you dick!"

The blond haired boy known as Wally sneered. His face formed a shit-eating grin and his blue eyes flashed no mercy. "Oh alright girls, I give him back his Ace spacey or whatever its called!"

"Its Ace Savvy! The boy replied angrily as he continued to jump and reach for his comic. The boys continued to laugh until a blonde haired girl stepped fourth crossing her arms in anger. "Come on Wally Stop!"

It was Carol Pingrey. She stood infront of the squad eyeing down the blonde haired boy with irritation. Wally flashed a smile. "I was gonna give it back to him babe." She took another step forward. "Wally stop." The moment she did that her eyes widened in fear as he turned back to her with fire in his eyes. She flinched as he pointed at her.

"We will talk about this later Carol." His threat seemed to work as the girl backed down sadly lowering her head and walking away.

He turned his back to Lincoln and held out the comic and pretended to cover his eyes so everytime Lincoln reached for it, he yanked it away.

The girls all saw red, they jumped from their seats and started to make their way over to the group until Luna noticed a figure in black beating them to it. Wally continued to torment Lincoln, but he stopped when he heard a voice.

"Picking on kids now Wally? That is really pathetic if you must ask me." Wally turned around, lowering his hand. Lincoln took this opportunity to grab his comic only to be put in a headlock. His smiled once more slowly turned into that god awful shit-eating grin.

"Well if it ain't the hero himself!" He swung Lincoln around who desperately was trying to pry Wally's beefy arm off his neck. It was like a noodle pulling apart a 36 inch steel bar it just wasn't happening. He marched over to Marcus dragging Lincoln along. His cronies shortly followed.

"We weren't hurting the kid, just...messing with him a little, to toughen him up." He leaned his face closer to Lincoln. "Ain't that right Loud?" Lincoln shuddered and turned his head away from Wally's hot, disgusting breath. Marcus crossed his arms, if there one thing he hated more than SMOOCH it was bullies.

"Let him go Wally." He warned him. Uncrossing his arms he laid them at his sides, slowly tightening his fists, the leather squeaking as it mushed together. "Don't make me ask twice, I hate repeating myself." Wally looked at Marcus with that same shit-eating grin over his face. He wanted this, finally a good enough reason to kick his ass.

Wally may have been a clichéd highschool jock, with a hot cheerleader for a girlfriend and being captain of the football team. But it was wise not to underestimate him. He was smart, and when it came down to controlling his enemy he could hit the right buttons to set a person off. It was in his best interest never to throw the first punch

"Are you gonna keep standing there waiting for christmas or are you gonna let Rudolph the white haired reindeer go?"

The two boys stared at each other in absolute silence. Wally wrestled with his inner thoughts. Does he make a move now? Or when the time is right. They stood there a few seconds more. Wally smirked, and chuckled lightly. He let loose the grip he had around Lincoln's neck, and shoved him forward. Lincoln tumbled onto the ground.

"I'm letting you off easy today Loud consider this mercy!" He points an accusing finger at Marcus, his eyes not daring to leave his sight. "The next time you see me "messing" with anyone, dont step in. Your hero days are done." The three boys walked past Marcus, each one shoulder checking him as they past by.

"Dick." Marcus muttered. He walked over to where Lincoln was sitting on the ground and offered his hand. The boy looked up and took his hand. "Listen kid, you can't let people always walk over you like that. Sooner or later you got to stand up for yourself. Be a man."

Lincoln didn't meet his eyes. The boy's eyes started to water and he rubbed his left arm. Marcus took noticed and sighed, the kid obviously had been through hell and back and now you come and lecture him on being a man...nice going Marcus he thought to himself. Kneeling down to Lincoln's level he put his hand on his shoulder in a apologetic way.

"Hey little man, mind if I call you that?" He asked with a small smile on his face. Lincoln looked up and slowly nodded his head. "Obviously I don't know much about you given the fact I just met you two days ago, You probably haven't been through the shi...crap I been through, sorry if I was being hard on you."

Lincoln smiled, his eyes twinkled with delight and calmness. "LINCOLN!!!" A swarm of girls tackled the poor boy knocking him to the ground. Everyone at once started speaking. "OMYGODLINCOLNAREYOUALRIGHT?!!DIDHEHURTYOUATALL!!" Marcus took a step back and calmly looked away.

Lori spoke up to silence all the girls. "Hey!" The constant talking of all girls combined seemed to overpower her. So she tried a little harder. "HEY EVERYONE QUIET DOWN!" The talking stopped and all eyes were laid upon Lori. Like a mother would do for her child, she tenderly but harshly moved his head from one side to the next.

"Lori." Lincoln whined, he gently removed her hands from his face. She wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a bear hug. She pulled back. "Where is that dick, when I get my hands on him I'm gonna-"

Lincoln shushed her by hugging her again.

"Guys it's fine really, Marcus here took care of everything. He's like a superhero or something! You should have seen him at the concert the other night!" The boy was now beaming with excitement, he was practically jumping up and down, he couldn't contain it. Lori gently let go of his shoulders and walked over to where Marcus was, The rest of the of the girls and Lincoln soon followed.

"Thanks for looking out for our brother, it means a lot." She held out her hand. "I'm Lori by the way." He took her hand, his stoic expression stayed plastered onto his face. "Marcus Roday." Lori smiled and shook his hand.

Luan was next to shake his hand. "I'm Luan and this might not be a total shocker but I'm the family comedian." Just as she shook his hand, Marcus felt a buzzing sensation on his palm. He yanked back his hand in shock (no pun intended). Luan simply held her hand up for the rest to see. a joy buzzer was secured around her middle finger.

"Get it?" She giggled loudly. Everybody including Marcus groaned. Leni stepped up to meet Marcus. "Hi, its totes great to meet you Marcus!" He smiled a little but it faltered a bit. He held out his hand but instead she ran up up him embracing him in a giant bear hug lifting the young man off his feet.

"Jesus!!" He yelped while being yanked up into the air. Leni's smile changed into a confused look. "Wait I thought your name was Marcus?" Marcus gently trying to pry the ditzy blondes hands off his waist replied "It is Leni...now please put me down." The blonde obliged, setting down Marcus who rubbed his tender sides.

"Damn, you are definitely stronger than you look." She blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of her neck. Finally Luna approached Marcus and took his arm, staring into his eyes.

"Looks like you saved the day again hero." He frowned at that statement. Him a hero? Yeah right, the day he is a hero will he the day he actually admits that SMOOCH is sn amazing band and no way in hell will that ever happen.

"Believe me Luna, I ain't no hero but I am someone who really hates bullies." She shrugged at that. Lincoln walked up to Marcus. "Why didn't you pull your knife on those meatheads?" Marcus kneeled down to the boy's level once more.

Lori's head whipped around once she heard that sentence. "Whoa whoa whoa...Lincoln back up a sec. What was that you just said?" Lincoln realizing whst he had just said covered his mouth. Luna's eyes widened in fear of what might come of her new boyfriend.

Lori went on full parental mode. She stormed right up to Marcus, jabbing her finger into his chest. "You pulled a knife out around my younger siblings?" She growled. Marcus kept that stoic expression. He didn't answer but crossed his arms. Then he sighed. "I'm guessing they told you about the concert where they were almost mugged. Well I did pull out a knife for protection, as the mugger had his to mug us with."

Lori squinted her eyes. Then her expression softened. She rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. "I'm sorry I overreacted is all. Just whenever my family is gurt or getting close to it, I tend to lose it is all." Marcus smiled this time and patted her shoulder.

"I honestly think you shouldn't apologize for it, its understandable to get angry when something bad happens to a loved one."

Lincoln semi snorted in the background and laugh a little.

"Yeah she says that but whenever one of us steps into her room she threatens to turn us into a human pretzel." Lori turned around and shot Lincoln the eyes of death. Luan and Lincoln snickered and high fived. Lori than ran up to them screaming "Oh you little!!" Lincoln screamed and ran around, hiding behind Luan while Lori tried to "kill" him. The whole while Leni was trying to gently pull Lori away.

"Huh..so this is what you witness practically everyday huh?" Marcus asked while staring at all the commotion. Luna giggled "Well dude when you live with 9 other sisters plus a brother it gets to be a big deal."

His eyes widened and he turned to her with confusion. "Wait..what was that last thing you just said...You have how many sisters????" She smiled and laughed. "Did I stutter bro?"

Marcus shook himself free from the confusion and chuckled lighty. "I guess Mom and Dad were pretty busy these years." Her eyes widen as her mouth and she choked back a laugh. "MARCUS!" she scolded while playfully punched his arm.

"Jeez...11 kids...I'm gonna need a cigarette after hearing that."

"Don't you know smoking is bad for you?" A familiar voice spoke in the background causing both kids to flinch. It was James standing behind them smiling a ridiculous ass grin on his face. Marcus sighed and replied.

"My grandmother smoked 2 packs a day for 75 years straight. She lived to be 88 and looked better than you do now and was healthier than you ever will be." James laughed and slapped Marcus hard on the back.

"So I'm guessing you met the family?" He asked. The rocker and Stoic young man shared a look. "What?..." Luna laughed a little then replied. "I'm guessing Leni didn't tell you how big my family actually is." James eyes also widened.

"Wait..what was that last thing you just said...You have how many sisters????" He asked, his jaw practically hitting the floor in shock. Marcus and Luna shared that same look of combustion. The one where you try to hide in that much laughter and it usually fails, which it did.

"D...did she s..s...stutter bro?" Marcus was barely to even spit the words. A couple seconds later he and Luna were rolling around on the ground clutching their sides. After a few seconds they were able to collect themselves. Leni and the rest of the girls (plus Lincoln) all took notice of the dirty blonde hair boy.

"Hi, James Telford is my name, and lead singing is my game."

After the girls and Lincoln met James, he pulled out out his phone which was buzzing. He opened it and saw the caller id read "Boss Man". "Excuse me for just a sec girls." He walked away from the group and answered the phone. "Hello?"

Leni stared at the dirty blonde with hearts in her eyes. The rest of the bunch were silently standing. Finally Lori decided to speak up for the betterment of everybody. "So...anybody know any good jokes?" Luan's ears perked up at this sentence she jumped up, eyes wild, and sucked in a hige breath to furfill her destiny. But before she could say anything Lori shot her finger to her lip shushing the comedian. "Ah ah ah ah...not you."

The poor girl shrunk down beneath the mighty rule of Lori the terrible. James came back over to the group and handed Marcus the phone. "Boss man wants to talk to you." Marcus nodded and took the phone.

"Yessir." He answered respectfully. "Hey Marcus I just wanted to remind you and James that we have practice afterschool today and for you not to be late." Marcus nodded his head. "Thanks Samuel, we will be there as soon as we can." Right then the bell rang and all the kids groaned in response. Returning back to class just to sit in front of a chalkboard getting lectured...yay fun.

"We have to return back to class now Samuel, don't worry I won't forget." The young man hung up the phone and his new companions all rushed back to class for the day was not over.

 ** _Sorry for taking so long to update, I'm sure yall are just really more concerned about Lincoln's Addiction and I promise you thats coming out sometime this week. Anyway thank you Ravens for being patient with me by the time you are reading this I'm back from my trip and It turns out my friend is ok but I dont think she is doing so hot, I hope the best for her and for anyone who suffers from depression and suicidal thoughts. I'm here for anyone of you if you need someone to talk to. You may not know me but thats ok I'm here to help._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey wassup my Ravens, sorry for taking so long with this one I didn't have_** **_a lot of time to write Lincoln's Addiction or this one bc of work but I have a lot of time to think so I came up with some more ideas for both stories that I think yall will enjoy :D thank you for staying and please enjoy Chapter 5_** **_Viewer/reader Discretion is advised. Just if you guys don't already know unlike the Loud Family Marcus tends to curse a lot and if any of you are offended by this please let me know so I can tone it down._**

 ** _Chapter 5: Her_**

 ** _Slap!_**

 _"W-Wait stop, please I'm sorry, It won't happen again, just p..please don't hurt me!" The boy cowarded in the corner away from whatever was in front of him. A voice was heard in the darkness._ "Good boys listen to thier fathers now don't they?!" The voice taunted. Tears streamed down the poor boy's face, a bruise began to form around where the voice had hit him.

"Please Walter, he didn't mean anything by it, it was just an accident right honey?" Another voice appeared in the background, but this one was feminine, along with fear dwelling within it. The boy then nodded his head quickly. "Y...yeah it was an accident, Daddy p...please I'm sorry it won't happen again." He pleaded.

Then there was nothing but silence for a few seconds. Until the voice spoke up once more. "An accident huh? Well we are just gonna have to fix that now wont we?" The snapping of a belt and the screaming of pain from the poor boy rang throughout the house.

 ** _Ringing_**

Marcus sat up from his bed, sweating profusely and panting. He wiped his face and turned to get up from his bed. "Fuck..." He softly mumbled before slipping out of bed. He stumbled into the bathroom and splashed water into his face. Looking into the mirror he sighed heavily. He wandered back to his room where he heard the faint sound of ringing.

It was his phone that rang on the top of his bed. Pickimg it up he saw the caller ID that read Jim. "Hello?" He answered groggily. "Yo Marcus? Where you at man, Practice started 30 minutes ago?" Marcus groaned silently and replied "Sorry Jim, I didnt get much sleep last night and lost track of time."

"You were having those dreams again weren't you?" He asked worryingly. "Marcus you know Samuel and I really think you should see someone about it recurring so much." No answer is heard. "Marcus?" he asked again. "I will see you at practice Jim."

He ended the call, dropped the phone onto the bed. A picture was sat next to his makeshift bed. It was inside a wooden frame. The picture was of a woman and a boy, the boy was about 9 or 10 with dark brown hair, grey eyes. He was happily hanging onto the woman in the picture. His cheek was pressed up to the womans head.

The woman in the picture had long brownish gold hair. Red, shiny lips that were spread into a smile. She had the same greyish eyes as the boy in the photo. She was beautiful. Marcus smiled a little as he picked up the picture. Memories flashed through his eyes of a better time.

A field and two figures running around in circles giggling like madmen. The woman chasing the child until finally grabbing him and embracing him into a hug. "I love you Marcus." She told the boy, he smiled back and repied only with "I love you too Mom." The memory ended with the 17 year old holding the picture and setting it back onto the desk.

The boy and woman in the picture are two different people now. What once was happiness gleaming in his eyes was replaced with the stoic realness of life. Marcus had once been a happy little tyke with the world as his oyster and his mom by his side guiding him through life while living her own. Sadly that little dream was yanked away by reality. Man Life sure can be cruel.

As stoic as he may be, somewhere deep down inside of the 17 year old laid the love he had all his life. He loved his mom, he love Jim, he loved Samuel, he loved his friends, he loved Luna...or did he? Man one tough question to answer. If he truly loved her wouldn't he have told his friends or Samuel about her? Hell he hasn't told his mom about her yet.

To be fair she doesn't know much about him or his life, neither does he much about her. He hasn't met her parents yet, oh yeah meetimg the rest of her sisters and her parents...what a interesting date that would be...Maybe her parents would like him..no they would get to know him, the real Marcus Roday, they wouldn't like him, she wouldn't either, she wouldn't love the real him.

Grabbing his phone and jacket, he headed to the door. "Worst case senaerio, I meet her parents and be myself, then the dad doesn't like me and bust out the shotgun." He sighs and lays his head onto the handles of his bike. "God...whatever, if that's what happens that's what happens, I need a cigarette." Marcus drives up onto the curb, parking next to the lamppost.

Marcus walks inside throwing aside his jacket, and grabbing his guitar, walking toward the group of three boys practicing on the auditorium stage. "Yo tall, dark, and handsome where have you been?!" Asked The tall lanky of the three. "My alarm didn't go off!" Marcus replied. The skinniest of the three boys snorted and jumped off downstage left. "Better three hours too soon than a minute too late!" He replied with a smile.

The boy bowed extremely flamboyantly. Marcus rolled his eyes and walked past him jumping onto the stage. "What no applause? Come on that was my best performance yet!" The biggest of the three laughed, choking on his candy bar. "Brian the day you manage to land a lead role in a play is when I will CONSIDER that your best performance. But in the meantime please stop killing Will Shakespeare, poor guy doesn't have to die again every time you quote him." Pecs loved to mess with Brian, it brought amusement to him.

Brian scoffed, "Look fat boy, there are two things in this world that I love, playing the guitar, and acting. I will not have you slandering them with your outrageous accusations!!"

"Oh shit", Marcus muttered "here we go." Brian was an interesting kid, extremely book smart. He was the cliched nerd of sorts, He tries out for Theatre 4 (highest theatre class) every year he fails. It's an never ending cycle of failures, miraculously he keeps trying.

"Slandering? I'm just pointing out the facts, dude face it you're a terrible actor who can't score a date with any girl." He said with a smile. "I may not be able right now to have a. Chance to have sex with any girl but at least I don't have herpes."

Being the caring, friendly person he is Pecs simply flipped Brian the bird while telling him "Fuck you sir, I use protection." Marcus tuned the sound out In front of him. All he could think about was Luna and what he was gonna tell her. How was he gonna meet her parents, his friends how will he tell them? What about Samuel? He has to tell him about the dreams eventually, they are starting to get out of hand. That man was practically family, the only thing he had close to a father. He never kept anything from him or James. "Yo ashtray!!!"

The sudden outburst from the teen caused Marcus to jerk from his seat on the stairs. "You know the rules man no smoking in the studio or the auditorium, the smell lingers." Marcus looked down at his Hands. He had unconsciously pulled out a cigarette. Brian got no response. Not a single word, no f you, no middle finger, or no I'm sorry. Nothing. Brian squinted his eyes in confusion Marcus may have been quiet but never this quiet.

"Marcus you ok man?" "Huh? Oh yeah...I just need some air is all." He got up from the step and headed towards the door. "You sure you're ok dude?" Pecs asked. "Yea just need some air, everything's fine.!" He blurted back. He walked out the door and sat on the curb. Pulling out his lighter he lit the cigarette and inhaled its vapor. "You rely too much on these."

The 17 year old turned to see a middle aged man with reddish orange hair and beard silently walking down the stairs smiling. "Hey Samuel, sorry I was late didn't hear my alarm go off." Mr. Athersons sat down next to him, pulling out a shiny, metal flask reading Derry's Best on the front. "Son since the age of 12 you have been lying to the world to protect yourself from how you really feel, but you have never been too hot from lying to me."

"So are you gonna tell me, or am I gonna have to guess." Marcus sighed, "Did Jim put you up to this?" Samuel shook his head. "Just tell me what's going on. Besides you normally don't smoke unless it's to calm your nerves so something obviously must be on your mind." He was met with silence. "Look Son, I'm not gonna catch your lunch just tell me what's goin on."

Marcus sighed "Look I haven't been able to sleep at night. I keep dreaming of ...him...they're getting worse every night. That's not all that's bothering me, I recently met this girl at a SMOOCH concert." Samuel chuckled lightly "A SMOOCH concert? Now I know something's wrong with you." He teased. Marcus groaned "This is serious Samuel, I don't know what to tell her."

"Tell her what exactly?" He asked. "We-well...she doesn't know much about me, in fact she doesn't know anything at all. All I told her was that I work for you and Jim is a good friend of mine that's it."

"Is she a nice girl?" The oranged haired man asked. "Yes. She's the best. She's kind, smart, beautiful, all the things you love in a human being." "Then you have nothing to worry about kiddo." Samuel got up from the steps. "If she truly is how you describe her she will have nothing but the outmost respect for you despite what you went through."

That made him think, maybe he was getting overworked over something he hadn't to worry about. If it was any consolation there was a big chance her parents will be exactly like her, maybe not exactly but they may look at things in the same perspective that includes him. "Marcus let's do it!" The stoic teen jumped up from the step, dropping his cigarette on the ground and smudging it into the concrete putting out the flame. "Be right there."

He heard a ding from his right pocket. Pulling out his phone he read the message it was from Luna. A small smile grew onto his face. _My parents want to meet you this Friday night. Is it possible you can make it? And don't worry about a thing dude, my parents are totally chill so be yourself._

 _I'm free Friday will see you then, ttyl Luna. Sliding his phone into his pocket he walked back inside. "Oh Christ, what did I just get into?" He thought fearfully. "Marcus wake up! What's wrong today, you look as if you seen a ghost!" All the guys groaned loudly in the studio. Deciding to humor the boy Marcus played along. "A ghost you say, a ghost maybe, she was just like a ghost to me. One minute there, then she was gone." He replied all with a dreamy look in his eyes._

 _"I am agog, I am aghast! Has Marcus seen love at last?! I never seen him ooh and ahh." He points to Samuel "You talk of Practice to be done and here he comes like Don- Juan it's better than an Opera!" He finished before laughing his ass off running off the stage in the process. Pecs smirked and clapped "Ok I have to admit that was pretty good. All the guys shared a laugh. They practiced for the rest of the night till 6:00 when Marcus walked out onto his scooter Samuel stopped him. "You haven't told her about about this girl have you?"_

 _There was a slight pause. "No...In fact I haven't seen her in a while, it's been about five months since my last visit. Thanks for reminding me." Samuel smiled and slapped him hard on the back. "Better not keep her waiting son, you know how she gets when you keep her hanging." Marcus jumped on his scooter and sped off._

 _Soon he arrived at his destination. He got off from the scooter and slowly trotted over to the gates. He walked past a metal sign that was slowly rusting away every year. It read_ Royal Woods Cemetery. He walked a few more steps until stoping at a tombstone. _Robin Roday born January 1st, 1976, Died March 8th 2011. Both a loving wife and mother._

 _"Hey mom, it's been a while. And boy do I have a lot to tell you."_

 ** _Hey Ravens sorry for the long delay but work and school haven't been to kind to me for the past few weeks. Especially since I'm a senior in high school now. I sprained my wrist at work and now am recovering from a back injury but I'm hanging in there. Just wanted to say Les Mia belongs to its rightful owners as does William Shakespeare's quote belongs to himself. Thank you for being patient next chapter will be out whenever I can get it. Have a nice night and fly safely Ravens for the winds know no bounds._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Ravens don't have much to say but hope you enjoy this chapter...Oh wait I almost forgot! I wanted to give two shoutouts. Thank you both The Lynnster and Mrotrax :D**

 ** _Chapter six : Him_**

Luna Loud was strumming her guitar very softly. Her fingertips barely even scraped the strings. She was shaking, her forehead was lined with sweat. She felt sick to her stomach, her body temperature seemed to reach the hundreds when in reality the whole house was room temperature. "Chill dude, just chill everything will be fine..." She tried to reassure herself.

Lincoln and Lynn walked in from outside. "Hey Luna, you ready for your first date?" The white haired boy asked. Luna nervously answered " oh yeah! Definitely ready! That's a stupid question! *Phhssshh* Why wouldn't I be ready bro?!!?!" The kids don't answer her all they can do is stare at their older sister. "...is there something on my face??" She asked fiercely. "Uh...no.." Lincoln replied. "Then please quit staring bro!!!" Lincoln and Lynn jumped from her sudden outburst. "Jeez Luna don't have a heart attack, it's just a date." Lynn replied.

She sighed "I'm sorry dudes, it's just I'm really nervous about Mom and Dad's impression of him. You know how Dad can get with boys over." Lincoln smiled sweetly and patted his sister's shoulder. "Don't worry Luna I'm sure everything will go well." Right then the sound of an engine bursts out loud in the neighborhood. Lynn sr. and Rita ran out of the kitchen to investigate the sound. "What is that noise?!! Lynn sr. yelled over the the engine roaring. "I think that's my date!" She replied with a nervous smile. The doorbell rings "I will get it!" She yells while running to the door. Lynn sr. beats her to it.

 ** _Outside the house_**

Marcus turned off his scooter and jumped around it. He walked up to the Loud house, his hands shaking. Was it just him or did the temperature drop about a thousand degrees. Walking up the stairs to the patio very slowly he shifted nervously. His hands were shaking, he started cracking his fingers. He figured everything would be ok just as long as none of them brought up family. "Ok..ok here we go, no need to worry just be yourself in front of her freakishly large family...Christ almighty..." He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

Don't you hate that moment when you were expecting a short brown haired girl dressed in a purple shirt and skirt with boots to answer the door and you instead are met face to face with a middle aged man who's balding and staring down at you with cold stern eyes. Lynn sr. was smiling a fun hearted smile with all the strength he could muster up. "Oh hello you must be Marcus." Both sat in silence for several seconds.

Both guys knew something about each other. Lynn didn't like him and he didn't like Lynn. It was a mutual agreement that didn't need words. Both males stood their ground attempting to have a Mexican standoff. Marcus fist clenched at his sides and he sucked in a huge amount of air, put on the biggest shit eating grim he could muster and held out his hand. "And you must be Mr. Loud." Lynn sr. looked at his hand for a few milliseconds before taking up his offer and grabs his hand, squeezing it hard enough to crack whatever is in his grasp.

"Come on in, Luna and the girls are trying to put Lily to sleep. Why don't you just make yourself comfortable while I go check on dinner." Marcus walked in and saw the Loud house in all of its glory. "Wow..." All of a sudden a Loud wailing sound came from the living room near the couch. "Aww don't cry Lily maybe you want a hug from your big sister!" Leni said excitingly. She bent down to pick Lily up. It was knocked aside by Luan wearing a clown suit. "Can't you calm her down?!" "Look I'm trying to but nothing's working!! Lisa do you have that sleeping pill ready?"

Lincoln's eyes widened " A sleeping pill?! Guys you know she is 15 months old!" Lynn rolled her eyes and pushed him away from the crowd of sisters hunched over the bawling baby. "Relax Linc we are crushing it up and putting into jelly, the little tyke won't be able to even taste a thing." He bit his lower lip nervously "I know that but don't you think that's a bit dangerous for oh I don't know.. a baby!!!" He yelled furiously.

Lynn scoffed "Well feel free to chime in with any of those so called plans of yours!" The sound of a metallic door closing like from Star Wars silenced the rowdy siblings. "My dear brethren, I have the antidote to our infants restless insomnia." They all stared at the four year old child prodigy with curious faces. She sighed ever so vexation. "I have her sleeping pill." "Ohhhhh" everyone chimed in. "Holy shit...She wasn't lying..she really does have a huge family."

Being amused by all this but afraid to let anything else happen Marcus stepped forward. "Why don't you let me try something." Luna turned around so quickly she created a little whirlwind behind her. "MARCUS! You're here..."She said while turning bright red. He looked at her confused. "Uh..yeah you said Friday I was gonna meet your parents right?" Leni came out of no where and picked him up in a big hug. "Omg!!! I can't believe my little sister is going on her first date with a totes awesome boy like you!!!" She yelled. "Holy hell!" Marcus wheezed through the crushing pain. "Leni...please for the love of God...put me down..please..." She happily listen and "gently" set him down to his feet. "Sorry." She sheepishly said. Luna shook her head and replied.

"Wel..I..I..ye..um...I just didn't expect you to be...well early...and so well dressed..."She stuttered. He smiled sweetly and walked over to her. He was wearing a dark grey long sleeve buttoned up shirt,along with some jeans, and converse. He rolled his sleeves up all the way to his elbows. His brown hair was slicked back. He smelled of body wash and ocean spray. "Had to wear something other than that raggedy old hoodie, didn't I?" She said nothing as she admired his attire.

Growing uncomfortable of the staring and the wailing baby in the background Marcus cleared his throat. "So um...I think I know how to handle your rowdy sister." She shook her head free from his hypnotic spell and punched him lightly on the arm. "Sure dude whatever you need and we can help." A calm, cool, confident smirk grew on his face. "Perfect, now I need a piano and for you to let me hold her." Lori held Lily and walked over to Marcus handing her over. "What are you gonna do?" She asked.

Taking the crying infant he cradled her gently in his arms, while dangling his scooter keys for her to play with. "I'm gonna sing a song, one my mom used to sing to me to get me to sleep. It's one of her favorites." " ** _Imagine there's no heaven,_**

 ** _It's easy if you try,_**

 ** _No hell below us,_**

 ** _Above us only sky,_**

 ** _Imagine all the people living for today."_**

 ** _"Imagine there's no countries,_**

 ** _It isn't hard to do,_**

 ** _Nothing to kill or die for,_**

 ** _And no religion too,_**

 ** _Imagine all the people living life in peace."_**

At this point all the Loud kids could do was look in awe, while the 17 year old was gently swaying their baby sister around graciously silencing her with his voice. Luna could barely pay any attention to what she was playing. Lincoln quickly glanced over to see his sisters reactions to his song. Lori, Leni, Luan, and Lynn along with every other sister were smiling and wiping away tears of joy. Lincoln smiled happily and turned to Luna, she wasn't crying but she smiled and put up the devil horns and winked at him.

 ** _"You may say I'm a dreamer,_**

 ** _But I'm not the only one._**

 ** _I hope someday you'll join us,_**

 ** _And the world will be as one."_**

Finally the blond haired infant slowly yawned and smiled. She softly cooed for a few seconds more before closing her eyes and drifted off to sleep. He kindly handed Lily back to Lori's loving arms. "Wow..." the Loud kids were struck with awe. Nothing could be said at this moment. Rita and Lynn sr. Came rushing into the room. "Who was singing that beautiful music?" Rita asked bewildering.

Luna blushed and pointed over to Marcus. "That would be my date." Rita smiled sweetly and held out her hand. "So you must be this Marcus fellow, we heard saved our little girl and boy from that mugger the other night. You are quite the hero I hear." Marcus swallowed hard in his throat but kept that stoic smile plastered onto his face. He grasped her hand and shook it firmly but gently. "Hi I'm Marcus Roday nice to meet you Mrs. Loud, and No m'am , I just really don't like bullies that's all."

"Well why don't we all have a seat while Lynn checks on dinner." Lynn huffed quietly but decided it best to listen to his wife. The family got settled at the table. Lynn came out of the kitchen carrying what it seemed to look like a thing of meatloaf. He slowly stared at it before cutting a piece down the loaf. He brought it up to his mouth and took a bite. Not bad it was pretty good.

Ever been someplace and you feel like everybody is staring at you and it turns out you were right the entire damn time. That's exactly how Marcus felt at this table. If one thing is for sure, he sure as hell didn't belong here. Lynn sr. spoke up. "So Marcus how about you tell us a little about yourself, we are curious to know." He wasn't a social person when it came to events. Frankly it took quite a while for him to open up. Being put on the spot was no laughing matter either. So Mr. Loud wanted to games did he? Well I can play by the rules just this once, he thought to himself.

"To be honest, there isn't much to say. Who am I anyways? Nice guy, neighborhood guy, good in a fight, not much going upstairs..." He replied. Luna scoffed and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Come on dude, don't try to make yourself sound boring. Tell them about your band." Marcus but his lip nervously and chuckled a little. "Ok, well I'm in this band called Silent Ritual, it's technically a job because well I do get paid for it." Lynn spoke up next "Do you play any sports?"

"Sports, no never been much into playing sports. Though I did used to take kickboxing." She perked up at this. "Maybe we can sparr later?" She said deviously while cracking her knuckles. "Hate to break it to you kid, but I haven't practiced it for at least 7 years so I'm really rusty." She pouted after hearing that. "Wait but you looked amazing taking down that mugger at the concert!" Lincoln protested. "Little man, what you witnessed at the concert was nothing more than basic self defense moves. I remember some moves but I'm extremely rusty on it." Lucy spoke up next. "So your band name is Silent Ritual huh?" Marcus jerked in his seat almost spilling his water. "...uh...yeah...it is..." she smiled very softly and whispered "sweet." Lola asked next "Is that what you wear on a regular basis?"

"Um...no I normally wear a black hoodie with combat boots." Lola scoffed and replied "If you need help with a better outfit, I'm your man...well princess to be exact." "Uh huh... ok then...um any other questions that need to be answered?" Lincoln spoke up. "Do you play video games?" You can always count on the 11 year old to bail you out of a risky situations. "No sorry Little man, never did get much into them when I was a kid."

"What about jokes? Did you hear about the boyfriend awkwardly meeting the parents?" Luan grinned a metallic toothed grin, Lynn Sr. high fived her while everyone at the table groaned. Lisa cleared her throat. "So besides tranposing the sounds of symphonic, what else do you surround your environment with?" Everyone at the table all stared at her with confusion. It wasn't unusual for this to happen quite a lot at the Loud House. Being the child prodigy she is, Lisa had a hard time fitting in her family. She sighed heavily, maybe one day these buffoons would understand her advanced vocabulary. "She means do I have any other interest ls besides music." Marcus spoke up.

Lisa was stunned. It had been a while since anyone even remotely understood her, let alone speak her kind of language. "My word...I have to say, it's been quite too long since anyone has been able to understand exactly what I've been talking about." Marcus smirked softly "Most of my friends are well...intelligent, extremely intelligent. It's like learning a second language you pick up stuff pretty quickly."

Dinner went well. The family shared some laughs over stories of when the kids were younger. The story they laughed at the most was the one where Lincoln had gotten into their moms makeup kit. "You can really sing can't you?" Rita said while sipping her water. Marcus blushed and rugged at his collar. "Well...I'm not that great, Jim is the one who can really sing. I'm just the back up singer and lead guitarist." Rita smirked and nudged Luna. "So that wasn't you singing that with beautiful voice putting our daughter to sleep?" He rubbed that back of his neck and turned really scarlet. "Wel-..I..I mean..." Lynn Sr. Cleared his throat and decided to speak next.

"Marcus, how is your family?" Marcus froze in his chair. He swallowed hard in his throat. Everything was going fine, why the hell did he have to ask that?! He bit his lip and sat back silent and memories started flooding back. **"Get over here boy and take your medicine!" The young boy sat against the wall, covering his beaten state. His eyes wide with fear and warm scarlet blood dripped from his nose and lip. A bruise rapidly formed onto his left cheek. "Son don't make me count to three, now I'm gonna ask you one last time to get over here and take your medicine like a man." Still the boy remains crouched against the wall unresponsive.** Marcus grips the tablecloth, it tightens under his grasp. His breathing starts to increase. The family notices the amount of fear spreading across his face. **_The man snarled as his whimpering son sat across the room burying his head in his knees shaking softy. How dare this little prick disobey him. He really thinks he can disrespect the man in the house. Nobody disrespect Walter Roday and expects to walk away from it without being hurt._**

 ** _The boy had a lot to learn. He was gonna learn quick and fast. School was in session. "Ok Marcus you win I am counting, Three!!" The boy starts to whimper faster, tears and snot start leaking from his face. "P-please daddy don't, I will be a good boy I promise!!! Please don't!!!" The man begins to undo his belt slowly from his pants almost teasing the boy with the pain he was about to receive._**

 ** _"Two!" He threatened. Marcus began to sob even harder, pressing his body against the wall curling up into a little ball. The man chuckled at the pathetic attempt of his little bastard son trying so hard to protect himself. Either way he will feel the pain and learn the lesson. No pain no gain right?_**

Marcus started to hyperventilate. Sweat poured down his forehead and he clenched at the tablecloth almost ripping it. Luna jumped from her seat and grabbed his face gently. "Marcus? She said softy to grab his attention. No answer. She tried again a little louder this time. "Marcus?!" She turned to her family, "Dudes I don't what's wrong with him!" Lisa stood up from her chair and marched over to check up on him. "It appears that he is suffering from some phobia of some kind...that or he is going through shock." Luna grabbed her little sister and violently shook her. "Which one Lis? Which one?!" Lisa moved Luna's hands aside and adjusted her glasses. "It doesn't matter which one, just as long if I can snap him out of it."

 ** _Walter Roday walked closer and closer to his son. Whipping the belt back and forth like a bat to the palm of his hand. This was getting ridiculous this boy was gonna learn the meaning of respect. He was gonna pass with flying colors or else. He growled deeply in his throat. "This is your last chance to do the right thing bud, because we all know what's gonna come next!" Marcus sniffled and hung his head low. He slowly got up from the wall and moved closer to his father. Slowly and swiftly his eyes never leaving his feet. The sniffling boy barely had the strength to look his bastard of a father in the eyes. Walter smirked. "Closer Marcus, you're making progress kiddo! Now closer. Closer...closer." He said while beckoning with his finger._**

 ** _The eight year old finally was close enough to hug his fathers legs. "Look at me Marcus." He said sternly. The boy shakenly rose his head. "You gonna take your medicine like a man from now on aren't you? We won't have anymore future problems will we son?" Marcus shook his head no. "Speak when you are spoken to!" "N-no." He softly whispered. Walter kneeled down closer to his son. "I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear you, say that again but this time a little louder." He sighed and said louder "n-no sir!" He smiled patting his son on the head and Rolfing his hair. "Atta boy!" He dropped the belt and sat on the couch. "You just earned yourself a get out of jail free card, now be a good boy and please fetch daddy a beer."_**

 ** _The eight year old shook his head quickly and raced to the kitchen to get him his beer. While grabbing it he ran back into the room and handled him his drink. "Here you go daddy." He said calmly. "Good you are dismissed." Marcus turned and walked away. "Oh and Marcus." He called gently. the boy turned. "Yes daddy." " Good boys always listen to their fathers don't they?" He put on the realest fake smile he could muster. "Yes sir."_**

Marcus gasped for air extremely loud and backed away from the table. His chair fell backwards crashing to the floor. His breaths staggering out one after the other. He was shaking, sweat dropped from his brow. His eyes wild like fire. He took a huge gulp and said to the family. "I'm so sorry, but I have to get going." He pulled his jacket off from the floor and chair. Luna looked worried at him. "Marcus is everything alright?" He ignored her and went directly to the front door. "Dinner was great, thank you again Mr. and Mrs. Loud." He said with a hidden anxious tone. He walked out the door. He closed it and sat against it.

He buried his face into his hands. He sweated harder, the weight of all that's been happening finally broke the dam. He grabbed his mouth and stumbled over to the sewer drain. He tripped and fell to the ground and let loose of what was Lynn.sr's meatloaf. He spewed hot chunks. After emptying his stomach contents he grabbed the street lamp for support. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Damn it! Shit...son of a bitch.." he muttered quietly while hitting the streetlight. "Well that was quite a show you put back there dude." Luna said while joining him under the streetlight. He sighed heavily. He put up his arms "Luna I'm sorry, I didn't-.

"Shush" she said while putting a finger to his lips. He lowered his arms and nodded. "Good now all I want to know is what happened back there? I know you said you don't like talking about family, but could you please explain what you were thinking back there?" He sighed and turned away. "You want the truth...ok. My father was a drinker and a fiend." She snorted and chuckled a little "really fiend? That's the word your gonna use." He shot her one of the dirtiest looks he had ever given anyone. She quickly stopped laughing and apologized remotely. "I'm sorry I want laughing at your pain I was just-" He cut her off. "I know what you mean, now do you want me to keep opening up to you or what?"

"I do." She said softy. She walked over next to him and sat down on the curb. "Alright then...where do I begin?" He sighed heavily.

 ** _Well that seems like a good place to stop :D sorry but I've been working on this one too long to where I think it's time to bring back that one story you Ravens have been waiting for so patiently. Tune in for Lincoln's addiction chapter 11 See you soon. "Never more" qoute the Raven._**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Ravens sorry for taking so long...things have been well interesting, good news is I got accepted into Sam Houston :D bad news is I'm restricted from writing my stories for a bit due to lack of time :( but no worries I will not stop anytime soon. Please enjoy chapter 7 :D and have a merry Christma **s. Also warning there is a word used in here to describe how someone looks. It may be offensive to some but I'm letting you all know rn I support the LGBT and have nothing but love towards everyone (except those who piss me off or annoy me :D) Anyway just didn't want to offend anyone.**

The streets of Royal Woods had never been so white. It was like the entire town had a quiet blanket of snow so warm over the streets and ground. Every Loud kid was outside enjoying their time in the snow, the McBride's were outside as well building a snowman decorating it. Christmas was right around the corner It dawned on Marcus that he would have to get her a gift. He had already gotten James his and pecs and Brian. Of course he got Samuel his but they will exchange gifts over a pack of beers at his apartment later this evening.

He looked over at the Loud family along with James enjoying their time out in the snow, engaged in what seemed like world war 3 but if it were snowballs instead of guns. He shivered. The cold wind had gotten a little stronger or at least it felt that way. Strong enough to knock him back from his thoughts. Rubbing his arms for warmth he quickly pulled his hood over his head, that turned out to be a pretty bad idea. Judging by how much show had packed up inside it rained over his head. "Jesus!" He yelped while shaking his head wildly to rid himself of the icy-ness that laid upon his head.

Everyone turned to see the commotion only to laugh at his response. Pouting to the lack of pity Marcus sulked to the comfort of the patio steps untouched by the snow. James quickly kissed Leni on the cheek and trotted over to the brown haired boy. " Dude." He giggled "Why are you brooding over here on the steps instead of enjoying the snow like the rest of us?" Marcus sighed "You mean frocking around in the frozen crunchy water on the ground? Yeah no thanks I'm good here on my step."

James rolled his eyes. "Come on man, you have to interact more. If you gonna be with her." He pointed towards Luna who was holding up Lily and ruffling Lincoln's hair while laughing. "You're dating a beautiful girl who only knows very little about you. You've met her family, her friends. Why is it so hard to socialize?" He didn't answer. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her enough." James scoffed. "Come on man that's good enough, tell your uncle James what's on your mind boy." He said with a little creepiness that was caught in his voice. Marcus shot him a disgusted look. "For all that is sacred in this world please don't ever do that again. But I'm serious I told her enough. I don't want her to be disgusted or frightened by who I am." He sat up straight. James spoke up "Dude if she didn't like what you had to say then why is she still dating you? She isn't dating you because she feels sorry for you, she isn't dating you for your money. She sure as shit ain't dating you for your looks, I mean you aren't ugly. Queer looking but not ugly." Marcus smiled "Fuck you Telford."

"Anytime and anyplace." He said giving Marcus a wink. "Uh huh, so tell me Jim what do you see in Luna's gorgeous older sister anyway?" Jane smirks "Oh Leni is cute and all but I got my eyes set on this one girl. Her name is Robin." Not many people are bold enough nor stupid enough to make a jest or joke about Marcus's Mom but James is one of the few lucky ones that can get away with it. "Yo moms is hot for me." He smirked. Marcus laughed and got James into a chokehold giving him a really hard noogie. "Whatsmatta Telford? If you think you are the one for my mom, you got to say the magic words and then and only then I will consider it."

He gurgled under Marcus 's grasp "Wait no, it's cause I hate living with my nagging uncle!" Marcus smiled "Come on say it!" James managed to slip out of his grasp only for Marcus to grab his arm and pinned him down that way. "Come on!

"Uncle!!"

"Come on!"

"UNCLE!!" Finally satisfied with the answer Marcus let him go. The two teens bursted our laughing. The group of girls and boy turned their heads. Lincoln shouted "Hey Marcus want to join us in a snowball fight?" The teen stood up brushing off snow that laid upon his pants. "Nah sorry little man, I don't mix well with the cold." Soon as he said that all the Loud kids, including James put on the biggest puppy dog eyes they could. "Really? You honestly think that will work?" He shook his head and turned around to light a cigarette. All of a sudden he felt something cold and hot at the same time hit him on the back of the skull, stopping him mid step. Turning around he shot the kids an accusing glare. "Alright..who did it?"

Nobody said anything but step out of the way and point at Lincoln. The boy turned pale and held his breath. "NO wait Marcus, I swear I didn't throw that." The teen just nodded "uh huh, Yeah I bet." He picked up a pile of snow and balled it up. He aimed and threw it at Lincoln. The white haired boy ducked in time and smiled. "Ok the way I see it, it's guys vs girls." He said. Lori turned to look at her sister and back at the boys. "Ok then, let's do this. You boys know that we are gonna literally destroy you right?" James smiled and cracked his knuckles yelling Bring it on!!"

Just as he said that, a huge mountain of snowballs came raining down on the three boys. It was like the scene from 300 with all the arrows flying down on the Spartans.

Sorry for this chapter for being so short, I haven't a lot of time to write a lot of it but I promise there will be a longer chapter next time, please enjoy your break and have. A merry Christmas :D


End file.
